


Mischief Bound

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Threesome, Time Travel, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione is bound to the God of Mischief and Doom.
Relationships: Loki Laufeyson/Hermione Granger/Dr. Victor Von Doom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvel Mini Bang fic fest. Many thanks goes to my beta FaeOrabel and to my artist:Gemzi Bobbaloola.
> 
> And I am full filling the last Marvelously Magical Bingo Square: "Every hero is a villain in his own mind."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was sipping her morning tea in Malfoy Manor , reading the front page of the Daily Prophet before starting her potions job with Lucius Malfoy. She wasn’t expecting the headline that greeted her when she spewed her drink out all over the paper. Wiping her face and spluttering from the shock, she could feel her rage starting to boil under the surface.

“Is Kingsley fucking serious?” she fumed, sitting forward in her chair to look more closely at the article. 

Lucius came into the breakfast nook hurriedly when he heard Hermione screech, his wand drawn from not knowing what to expect. 

“Hermione what…” his voice trailed off, and his wand arm dropped, as he noticed the large headline greeting him from the front page. 

“Marriage Law Passed by Wizengamot, Minister Assures Best Results Through Use of Soulbond Spell”

He sat down heavily at the table next to Hermione. “I wish I could help you, my dear. With Severus gone, who do you think they are going to pair you with?”

This was like a bucket of ice water over Hermione’s rage, her eyes drifting to his with sadness. “I miss Severus. He’s the reason I wanted the Potions Mistress degree. You’re still married to Narcissa and Draco is married to Astoria, not to mention I think of you both as family. I have absolutely no idea who I want to be bonded to.”

“Not Ron Weasley?” Lucius quipped, knowing her response before she even had to say it. His smirk was firmly on his face, and she appreciated the obvious distraction from her lost lover.

Hermione scowled, “No, not Ron! He made his choice with Lavender.” Hermione stood and started pacing the length of the room. She hadn’t dated since Ron, however idiotic of a choice that turned out to be. Huffing in irritation, “It's not like someone is going to just pop in here to declare their hand in marriage.”

Once she said that, a mysterious portal opened in the middle of the room. It made loud crackling sounds and a rush of wind was coming from the centre, making the newspaper scatter off the table and to the floor. It started swirling and shapes were forming, revealing two men, who then proceeded to fly out and land in a heap at Hermione’s feet. She noticed one of them was wearing what seemed to be foreign-looking battle armor.

“Hermione, defend yourself! No one is supposed to be able to Portkey past the wards into Malfoy Manor,” Lucius growled as he whipped his wand back out, taking on a defensive stance, much like the one with which he entered the room.

Hermione pulled hers out slowly, hesitating a bit. She felt an unexplainable pull towards the two, one that told her they weren’t a threat no matter how dangerous either of them looked.

“Lucius, what did that new law say about how the Wizengamot was actually going to find our soulbonds?”

Lucius looked around for the right page amongst the ones scattered across the floor, picking up the crumpled up paper when he found the right one. Placing his spectacles on his nose, he read through it quickly, making sure to glance up at the unwelcome guests periodically. 

“Well, it seems that once the spell has been invoked it pulls whoever is your perfect match to you from anywhere in time and space.”

“Damn.”

“I second that.” One of the men staggered into a standing position, trying to regain his bearings. The other one followed suit, brushing nonexistent dust off of his person—the Malfoy elves would neve let a hint of dust actually be anywhere in the Manor. “I am Dr Victor von Doom,” he introduced himself, eyeing both Hermione and Lucius with their wands still pointed at him threateningly.

Hermione watched Dr von Doom as he pierced her with his gaze. She felt a tug back on the soulbond in his direction, as if he was feeling it for the first time as well. Doom glanced at the other mystery man, looking less than pleased with the fact he was here, too, leaving Hermione to wonder if he knew the other man. She could tell they didn’t seem to have the best history.

Doom leveled a true glare at the mischievous-looking other man, who looked around as if he was trying to comprehend where the hell he was and who the two strangers were.

Hermione wanted to scream. But she only allowed herself to do that inwardly, trying to remain calm in front of the two very imposing figures staring at her. “If you would read this please. This would explain it all. And Lucius is my protector,” she said, grabbing the newspaper from Lucius and handing it off to the two men, who shared it as they read.

The mischievous-looking man glanced at Lucius, eyeing him up and down and paying special attention to his wand. “Reminds me of Thor,” Hermione thought she heard him mutter.

Doom took the time to read the parchment twice while the other man scanned it quickly and then turned back to Hermione. 

“Well, I, for one, am grateful that the Fates choose a beautiful woman for my wife. Mother would love you. Loki, God of Mischief,” Loki beamed at Hermione, introducing himself finally with a little bow.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile back at Loki. She felt like she was warming up to him already, but with Doom, she had the feeling she would need to crack that tough exterior he seemed to be hiding behind.

“Dr Doom—”

“Call me Victor,” Victor interrupted as his eyes stayed glued to the paper. 

“And my name is Hermione. Victor, I know you are scrutinising that whole thing for a loophole. Come with me please. While Lucius actually fills Loki in on the situation,” Hermione beckons him with her hand.

Victor took a deep breath to steady himself, laid the parchment on the table, and followed her. Hermione felt another tug on the bond..

“This is unthinkable!” Hermione heard him mutter. 

She looked around the room that Lucius provided for her after a couple months of her apprenticeship. She was Flooing over so often in order to gain her Mastery and be taught by him, he figured she may as well live there. Narcissa had the room styled perfectly to her tastes, shocking her with how well she knew what Hermione liked. “I think this is secluded enough,” Hermione murmured as she closed the blinds in her bedroom.

“My dear, what are you doing…” Victor’s voice trailed off as Hermione reached up to place her hands on either side of his mask. His own armored hands reached up to stop her.

“We have to trust each other,” she chided softly, gently revealing his scarred face.

Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to show him the mudblood carved in her arm. 

“Who would dare do this to you!” his eyes lit up in anger. His fingers softly caressed her arm, running along the length of the slur. 

“This was done by a pureblood extremist named Bellatrix Lestrange. She’s dead now. We were in a war. It's best if I show you.”

Hermione walked over to a small closet off the side of her room. It was added upon special request, for Hermione knew it would help her study at night. She opened it up and dragged out the connecting basin on top of a pedestal. Hermione poured water in the bowl and pointed the wand towards her head. Victor put up his hand to stop her, but stopped when he saw the silvery threads coming out. She directed them into the water. 

“It's called a pensieve. Quite safe to view,” she explained. “It will feel a little strange, but you just place your face on top of the water.”

Victor sighed but plunged his head in to view his soulmate’s past.

—Victor POV— 

Once Victor felt his feet touch the ground and he opened his eyes, he had to blink a few times. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing that night when she was tortured in Malfoy Manor and didn’t understand why Lucius and his family wouldn’t help her. Then he felt the world around him shift as the scene fast forwarded to what looked like a huge battle in some far-off castle. She fought valiantly with two boys—one had red hair and the other dark hair. He watched as the dark haired wizard took down a scary-looking man that seemed to be the central villain in her memories. The pensieve ended there, and he rose back up with understanding in his eyes. She needed someone powerful to protect her.

—End Victor POV— 

“Alright, Hermione, I agree to sign that damned law. Do you have something to cure this?” Victor gestured to his disfigured face.

“That doesn’t bother me, Victor. May I kiss you? I just want to be sure there’s a connection between us,” she bit her lip anxious to find out if her pull towards him was as great as his.

“You may, dearest one,” he said, opening his arms, and she went to him. They kissed sweetly. Both of them felt the connection flow through their bodies like electricity. Their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss deepened. 

“You won’t have a problem with Loki?” Hermione asked when they finally broke apart.

“I don’t like sharing, Hermione. But for your sake, I will try to get along with him,” Victor smiled.

“Good. If you really want it, I think I know of a potion that would help you fix this,” she touched his face softly.

He quirked an eyebrow, and his voice rumbled, “So you are a potion’s mistress? I think we’ll get along splendidly.”

“Hermione!” Loki bellowed. It sounded like Lucius had properly filled him in, if the urgency in his voice was any indication. 

Victor quickly placed his mask back on, before Loki came barging in on them.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Loki touched her arm. He knew what Doom was capable of and was glaring at him over Hermione’s shoulder.

“No harm has come to her, Loki. I have agreed with her terms. I trust you should do the same,” Victor demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Since the two of you are in agreement. Let’s go to the Ministry, and get Kingsley to marry us. Victor, leave your mask on, please. It may cause him to rethink this whole situation.” Hermione smiled deviously at her mates.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them floo’d to the Ministry, causing the wizarding folk around them to whisper amongst themselves about the strange men that accompanied Miss Granger and Lord Malfoy.

“Minister Shacklebolt’s office, if you please, Albert,” Lucius told Albert Runcorn when they entered the elevator.

“Of course, Lucius,” Albert pressed the button. Loki and Victor had to steady themselves, feeling how fast the elevator was moving. They arrived in mere seconds to the Minister’s office.

“Good luck, Miss Granger,” Albert cheerfully waved at her and left quickly. He didn’t know who the two strangers were, but the one that was in armor gave him a very bad vibe.

Lucius rolled his eyes as Albert left them quickly instead of staying to help and rapt on the door. 

“Come in,” Kingsley’s booming voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

The quartet entered the office, and stood patiently waiting. Kingsley was finishing signing off some papers and glanced up. He swallowed the wrong way and coughed. 

“Something troubling you Kings?” Hermione questioned him with arms crossed as she glared at him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be matched with the likes of them,” he pointed with his wand at Loki and Victor.

“Every villain is a hero in his own mind,” Loki sauntered, standing next to Hermione. He was disliking this Minister less and less. 

Victor agreed with Loki’s statement and stood next to them, “We can both protect her from whatever forces are out to get her.”

Kingsley had felt the power radiating off the two men in waves. “For the record. I assume you three are ready to be married now? And Lucius is your witness.”

They agreed as they stated their names..

Kingsley drew up a new parchment as they went up to the desk sign. Hermione felt a wash of magic binding her to her two mates as Loki signed underneath her name, and then Victor.

Kingsley eyed Dr. Doom in his armor, This one I’ll have to keep my eye on. And make sure they don’t hurt her, Kingsley thought to himself.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair, seeing how Lucius was scowling at him. “This wasn’t my doing, Lord Malfoy. The Wizengamot had the final say.”

“Very well, let’s get on with this,” Hermione waved her hand to change their attire.

Kingsley stood and started the ceremony. Loki noticed it was a handfasting ceremony as he clasped one of Hermione’s hands and Victor held the other. Once it was all over, “Congratulations!” Kingsley exclaimed to the newly bonded trio.

They left the office quickly, wanting to formulate a plan to get rid of this ridiculous law.

Back at Malfoy Manor…

Hermione poured herself a drink in the library. Abraxas’ portrait noticed her soured expression and coughed. She glanced his way and sighed wearily, “I’m alright Abraxas. I’ve just been bonded to two strangers from different lands. They entered a mystical portal to here, and I haven't a clue what to do next.” 

She flopped down on the comfy couch in front of him. “Well, my dear girl, I’ve seen how you work wonders with Lucius and Narcissa. I’m sure you can muddle through it. I miss Severus too, Hermione. I know what you are thinking. And no, time turners are off limits!”

“Well, you're no fun!” she exclaimed, drowning the last of her whisky.

“This is your wedding night! You should be talking to them, instead of this old fool,” Abraxas chided.

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid. Confrontation from both of them on who is going first.”

“Ah, I thought I might find you in here!” Loki exclaimed. He stopped in mid-stride when he saw Abraxas staring firmly at him.

“Is he staring at me?”

“Why yes, he is. Abraxas, this is Prince Loki from Asgard. Loki, this is Lucius’ father, Abraxas.”

“A pleas…” Loki started to say but was cut off by Abraxas.

“Now, listen to me. Hermione means a great deal to this family. So if any harm comes to her you’ll have to deal with the Malfoy’s wrath.”

Loki gulped. He didn’t know what the Malfoy’s Wrath entailed. He didn’t intend to find out, though.

“Come love, Victor is ready to retire for the night,” Loki beckoned as he tried to calm his frayed nerves.

She placed the empty glass on the table, “Goodnight Abraxas.”

“Goodnight dear.” Abraxas winked at Hermione. He already informed the other portraits to keep an eye out on her.

“Talking portraits? We don’t have that on Asgard.” Loki commented softly to her as they headed to her bedroom.

“Yes, I’ll have to take you to Hogwarts to show you their portraits and ghosts,” she smiled back at him.

He blinked, Loki felt uneasy as the portraits eyes followed them..

“Where is Victor at? I gave him Murtlap Essence to help with his scars over an hour ago. It should have taken effect!” Hermione mused with her hands on her hips.

“I hear running water. Shall we accompany him dearest? I feel the pull from our bond very strongly.” Loki growled softly in her ear.

“Let’s surprise him! This room is too hot and stuffy anyway.” Hermione started pulling off her clothes.

Loki did the same and joined the relaxing Victor in the gigantic sunken bath. “About time the two of you got here.” He grouched and removed the towel off his face.

“Well, my love, did it work?” Victor gestured to his face noticing Hermione’s jaw dropped.

“I’m assuming it did work,” he smirked, pulling her towards him and kissing her. She practically melted in his arms.

“I thought we agreed on no favorites!” Loki snapped irately feeling left out and getting very aroused at them kissing.

Hermione quickly pulled him into the mix. Kissing him on the lips. “So, my dear one, what’s the plan? Take over the wizarding world by storm?” Loki mischievously smiled at his delectable wife.

Hermione sighed as she practically laid on Victor’s naked chest, feeling his erection. “First we take care of this bond, plan later.”

“Less talking and more sex, got it.” Loki purred. He started to leave little love bites on her back while Victor kneaded her breasts. 

Hearing Hermione mewl in pleasure sent a thrill through both men. They locked eyes as Victor checked, making sure she was wet and ready for them.

“I’m not exactly a virgin, guys, you’re not my first,” she panted out, spreading her legs willingly.

“When and where?” Loki demanded firmly. He also wanted to know how she received that terrible mark on her arm, and where he could find that person to kill them slowly.

Hermione was practically undulating under their ministrations in the water. They thrust in rhythm surprised at how she kept up with them.

“I think we’ll keep her. Don’t you agree?” Loki’s silver tongue spoke volumes about his possessiveness of Hermione.

“Yes, Silvertongue, I do agree.” Victor groaned feeling Hermione squeezed his cock causing him to orgasm hard.

Her and Loki both followed after. Panting shallowly they lazily leaned back on the bath’s wall. 

“Ready for round two my loves? I think we’ll get along splendidly.” Hermione wrapped her arms around both mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius made his way downstairs after a restful evening. “I just hope those three managed to get along last night. The house elves didn’t report any killing, maiming, or unusual activity from Hermione’s bedchamber,” he mused to his father’s portrait.

“Well, leaving her alone with those two was not my idea, son. Who came up with that blasted law anyway?”

“Kingsley,” Lucius muttered underneath his breath, sipping his coffee. He needed to be awake and alert just in case something happened today.

Meanwhile in Hermione’s bedchamber…

Hermione felt all snug and warm between her two soulmates. She woke up, feeling the urge to use the loo rising, and shimmied out from their steel-like grip on her naked body. 

Victor woke up groggily seeing the backside of his naked wife making a dash towards the loo. The urge to go back to sleep lolled him as he yawned and laid his head back on the pillow.

Loki, on the other hand, was having none of that as he joined Hermione in the loo. “Loki!” Victor heard Hermione screech. “I’m trying to use the bathroom! I need five minutes. I’m fine!”

Victor heard running water and assumed that he stayed in the bathroom to take a quick shower. He smirked. Their wife was definitely something, and he thanked whatever Fates granted him a second chance to start a family.

He frowned thinking how they were going to settle the living arrangements. 

Victor saw Hermione fuming, dressed as she bound her hair up in a ponytail. “Dearest, you need to relax. Loki is just being himself. I have no family left other than you. My mother was killed and so was my father.”

Hermione sat down next to her naked husband listening to his childhood tale. She leaned in his comforting embrace.

“You need to take a shower as well. Lucius is probably waiting for us to have breakfast. Then he will want to plan whatever strategy we need to help get this law revoked.”

Victor blinked, sensing unease with Hermione, “Are you that unhappy with us?”

“No! Not at all. I was lucky. But what if the next person wasn’t so lucky?”

Loki came out, looking all refreshed with his hair clean, tied back ready to take them back to Asgard to meet his family..

“Breakfast first, then Asgard.” Hermione held up her finger to Loki.

Victor kissed her on the cheek as he rose up to shower, change into some clothes, and then join them for breakfast.

Lucius looked at Hermione and noticed that she had been well...loved. Good, she didn’t belong to that redheaded git, he thought to himself. He passed The Daily Prophet on to Hermione. The newly formed trio had made top headlines.

“How the bloody hell did that bitch get this already?” She fumed and blasted the paper with her wand.

“Great, we just got her calmed down, and now this.” Loki griped as he sipped on his coffee.

“Who is this Rita Skeeter person?” Victor glanced down, hearing the woman’s fading voice screeching.

“A thorn in my damned side,” Hermione growled as she gulped her coffee down along with cinnamon toast.“Any chance of Draco coming over to help?” She pleaded with Lucius. 

Lucius sighed and waved his wand to send his Patronus to Draco. “If you are interested in a place dear. You're always welcomed here. And as you know Severus left his home to you. It's a bit of a fixer upper.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up with tears, “All those books he had! There must be something in there that can be useful.”

“Breakfast first, plan later,” Victor patted his wife on her knee. He was quite famished after going three rounds with his soulmates last night. If only Reed could see me now, he thought, gloating inwardly.

He glanced upwards, expecting a portal to appear magically like it did him that day back at Castle Doom. 

After breakfast, the trio made their way to Spinner’s End. “This Professor Snape lived here?” Victor pulled his hoodie up and eyed the run down home.

Hermione ignored his remark as she opened the door to reveal books, rows and rows of books. The men gaped, astonished at how many books one man could have.

“I think my first plan is to redo Spinner’s end. Make several rooms into potions labs. Have a safe place for the books. Luckily, I have this preventive spell from keeping them from decay, fire, and ruin.” Hermione had run several spells to clean, keep the books safe, and whatever else was needed to spruce up the place for the time being.

“He trusted you that much with all this?” Loki was feeling a bit jealous, seeing that some books were ancient.

“He saved my life in third year and was a spy for the Order, so yes.”

“Oi Granger! Father said I could find you here.” Draco appeared at his Godfather’s place.

“Hello, Ferret, nice to see you again.”

The two men stood back and watched as they hugged each other. 

“Old classmates. Slytherin. Hermione should have been sorted into Slytherin,” Draco introduced himself.

“Gryffindor. We still need to take them to Hogwarts after this.” Hermione informed Draco. 

Between the two of them, they made notes of what needed to be done. “I’ll take this back to father. Don’t worry, Severus stipulated that to Lucius in his will.” Draco winked as he took the notes from Hermione and disapparated back home.

“Hogwarts, is that where you went to school?”

“Errr, yes, it is.” She grabbed the arms of her husbands gently and apparated into the school grounds. Luckily, the castle had been rebuilt after the war. They were amazed at how big the wizarding school was. “Come on.”

“Hermione, good to see you, dear,” Minerva hugged her favorite student eyeing the two strange men warily.

“Minerva may I introduce you to my two husbands: Prince Loki and Dr. Doom.”

“Wait, you are the God of Mischief?” Minerva pointed to Loki.

“Correct, Headmistress.”

“And you are…” Minerva’s voice trailed off as she eyed Dr. Doom. As they walked into the Great Hall.

“I am Doctor Victor Von Doom. This castle has power, I can sense it dates back to Merlin’s time?”

“The Founders Portraits: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.” Minerva had introduced them to the newcomers.

The portraits remained quiet as they sized the newcomers up.

“It’ll take time for them to get used to you. Now we do have DADA positions open if you are interested? The students would be eager to learn other worldly magic,” Minerva eyed Loki, waiting for his response.

“It seems that we are stuck here for the time being. And yes, I agree to teaching the students. Where is the classroom?” Loki inquired.

“What dear, I’m trying to fit in here,” Loki responded quietly to Hermione’s firm stare.

Victor was taking in all the castle's wonders. “And where would we stay if he does teach here?”

“Here are the DADA chambers. Hermione knows the way. She teaches Potions here when in session and helps me out with Charms and Transfiguration.”

Victor was itching to see the Potions laboratory when they entered the dungeon.

“Oooh, I like this! Nice, cool, and very foreboding,” Loki looked around Hermione’s other bedchamber.

“This used to be Professor Snape’s. His portrait is there.” Hermione gestured towards the far side of the wall where Severus appeared to be napping.

“Well, that concludes the tour. Gentlemen, if you would follow me while Hermione settles in, I need the two of you to fill out information.”

“We would be happy too,” Loki bowed and they followed Minerva out of the room.

Hermione went over and poked Severus’s painted chest. He grunted, “That is not nice, Hermione. I see the spell worked and Fate chose those two to be your bonded mates?”

She looked sad, “I miss you, Severus.”

Severus sighed wearily, “I know you do Hermione. I feel the same. That spell was designed to bring two powerful people to protect you.”

“And you couldn’t sense their power? They are radiating it.” Hermione stated as she poured herself a drink from Severus’ coffers.

“I wish portraits could sense that type of power. I’ve argued about that with Albus many times. He would always disagree. Stubborn old codger,” he grumbled.

She laughed. “It's good to hear you laugh, Hermione, love. I assure you, you are in safe hands with those two.”

Hermione planted a kiss on Severus’ painted cheek and he smiled.

She went to her classroom, finding that the house elves had already prepared everything in there for her, as well as her office and potions store room.

That’s where Loki and Victor found her. “I knew you were in here, darling. Is this all the potion ingredients?” Loki’s eyes lit up as he studied each labeled jar.

“Yes, you can also help me go hunting for fresh ingredients during the lunar eclipse that is happening tonight.”


End file.
